Drifting Apart
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: Jack's shady past comes back to haunt him again, SG1 are in for a shock when a woman they thought was dead turns up again in Jack's living room, Jack & Tal have got some explaining to do . . .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Good day dear readers! Erm, ignore me I'm weird. Okay this is a sort of sequel to Deception and Subterfuge, you don't absolutely have to have read it to read this as I'm slipping in explanations along the way, but it'd probably help to have read it.**

**That's it really, so on with the story, enjoy! . . . .**

* * *

Sam Carter loved her job, every day came with new surprise and challenges. She also loved her team, they were her family. But recently she couldn't help but notice them drifting apart. She tried to tell herself it happened from time to time, it was nothing to worry about, but there was that little voice inside her which knew the truth and it just wouldn't shut up.

She knew the Colonel had been avoiding them, all of them, since the incident a few months ago with the Goa'uld spy in the Pentagon. Again she tried to tell herself he was still coming to terms with a close friends death, after all he and Captain Anne 'Tal' Corrigan had known each other since they were children, her death was bound to have an impact on him. But the not so little voice spoke up again.

He was ashamed, and she knew it, they all did. Part of her grumbled that he had good right to be, they hadn't got specific details but they'd got the general picture. He'd been involved with something very unethical and very illegal, but then again they'd used his dodgy contacts to save the world.

She shook her head and sighed. She saw Daniel glance at her out of the corner of her eye but he said nothing. She stared absently at the back of her CO's head as they continued to trudge through the long grass back to the gate. Not even the mission could change her train of thought; a simple survey mission, nothing of interest to report.

What annoyed her most of all of course, was that far from attempting to solve the problem, they were just making it worse, as they too, ashamed as she was to admit it, were avoiding him. Apart from talking 'shop' they didn't really speak to each other. She thought back to this morning before they had left to go on their mission, and to the most in depth conversation she'd had with him in weeks.

_She gave him a small smile when the elevator doors opened and let him in._

"_Carter."_

"_Sir."_

"_Good weekend?"_

"_Yes thank you sir. You?"_

"_Good thanks."_

She closed her eyes in exasperation. This was getting desperate, they needed a team building exercise. She racked her brains for something suitable. It was difficult as their usual 'team-building exercises' consisted of pizza, beer and TV. This didn't exactly give her much to build on.

She sighed and began to pick up the pace, trying to decrease the ever growing gap between them and the Colonel.

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed it, i know its short but it's only the prologue, so get reviewing if you'd like more, thanks x**


	2. Chapter 1

The wormhole disengaged as SG1 walked down the ramp in the gate room. General Hammond stood at the bottom, as usual to greet them.

"Welcome back SG1." He said with a smile. "Anything of significance to report?"

"Trees sir, lots of trees." Jack said before heading towards the door. Hammond looked to the rest of them.

"The planet was abundant with many different varieties of vegetation but seemed void of any intelligent life. Basically there was just . . . ."

"Trees." Daniel finished off for Sam.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"Very well debrief in half an hour."

"Yes sir."

* * *

SG1 were sitting round the table in the debriefing room, they had just finished telling General Hammond what they had found on there mission.

"Very well SG1. Dismissed." He said and left the room.

"This has got to have been the shortest debriefing in history." Jack said as he got up. Sam and Daniel smiled. They stood up too. Just as he began to descend the stairs Jack yelled to them without turning around.

"Have a good weekend kids!"

They would have replied but he was out of earshot within seconds.

"You too Jack." Daniel mumbled as he made his way out. Sam sighed and shook her head following Daniel out. Teal'c watched them go with a concerned look on his face. If his human team-mates seemed unwilling to face the rift that had grown between them, he was just going to have to make them.

* * *

Jack beeped the horn of his car loudly at the kids and woman in the middle of his road. Putting on a disgruntled motorist face he leant his head out of the window and yelled; "Get the hell out of the road!"

The kids all turned round and screamed happily.

"Colonel Jack! Colonel Jack!" they all called as they moved out of the way.

He swung the car into his drive and jumped out and walked over to them. There were two old and battered hockey nets placed a good few metres apart from each other and about five or six of the local kids holding hockey sticks and kited out in roller blades and various safety equipment, helmets, knee pads, elbow pads. As Jack had told them on many occasions if they were going to play street hockey outside his house he didn't want to have to be the one driving them up to the hospital if they got hurt.

They all skated over to him to say hi and to plead with him to play with them.

A blonde woman in her mid to late thirties glided over to them, she had startling green eyes. "I dunno kids," she said, "Colonel Jack is getting a bit old you know, he might not be up to it." Jack glared at her.

"Well you play pretty well for a dead woman so I think I can give it a go Tal." He said in an undertone so the kids wouldn't hear him. Slightly louder he said; "That sounds like a challenge to me!" Tal grinned as he went inside to get his skates on.

"Your arse is grass O'Neill!" She yelled to his retreating back.

* * *

**YEY! Thanks for reviews tgc and stargate-fan much apreciated!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did review! If you didn't review! and tell me where I went wrong! PLEASE!**

**So in conclusion review now please! thanks x x x**


	3. Chapter 2

"Teal'c I had work to do you know." Daniel complained from the back seat of the car.

"Me too." Sam added.

"It was nothing of immediate importance." He replied, eyes fixed firmly on the road. Daniel sighed. Teal'c had forced them into the car and told them it was an emergency. They had caught on when he hadn't given them any details that is definitely wasn't a case of life or death. After it was clear he wasn't going to explain they had given up and resorted to grumbling and complaining every two minutes.

"Hang on . . ." Daniel said leaning forward and looking out of the window. "This is the way to Jack's house."

"We're going to the Colonel's house?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Indeed."

"That would explain the pizza." Daniel said indicating the pizza boxes in the front passenger seat. "Err Teal'c, does Jack know we are coming?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no." he said giving Sam a worried side-glance which she returned.

* * *

"Crap!" Jack exclaimed as Tal blocked yet another one of his shots. She laughed.

"You're out of practice Colonel Jack." She said. He noted that a few of the older, more confident kids nodded in agreement. He just scowled at her. "Gonna bother trying again? Because I really don't see the point, I mean you know you're gonna lo- Aaaaaah!" she screamed as he skated full speed towards her, throwing his hockey stick to the ground.

She turned round and tried to skate to freedom, but it was too late, he had her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Car!" one of the kids called and they all scattered, taking one of the hockey nets with them.

Jack paused and looked up. "Shit." He muttered upon seeing one of the bases jeeps, the type that was usually driven by . . .

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called as he stepped out of the car, which was still, thankfully, a good few feet away.

Jack looked down at Tal, who was still in his arms, but staring intently at the jeep as the rest of his team stepped out of it. Quickly Jack pulled the cap he was wearing off and put it on her head, pulling it forward so it would cover part of her face.

He let her go and they both straightened up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then skated over to pick up her bottle of water that was on the ground next to the net.

"Okay kids! Game's over!" Jack called to the children that were still hanging around. A few complaints could be heard but they all slowly departed.

He turned back to Tal who gave him a wave before she too glided away, pulling her cap down as she passed the rest of SG1. They were walking towards him, when they reached where he was standing he looked at them curiously.

"So, kids, in the neighbourhood?" he asked as he turned round a glided slowly over to the other net, picked it up and then moved towards the house, they followed him.

"We brought pizza." Teal'c said. Jack turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Pizza?"

"Indeed."

"And a movie." Daniel added. There was a moment of uncertain silence while Jack studied each of them for a moment.

"Cool, come on in." He said finally. Daniel and Sam smiled in relied and Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Many apologies for taking so long to update! I had to catch up with a load of school work, but I'm back! And I have 2 weeks off, so they'll probably be a few updates within that time! So review and encourage me to write 10 chapters in my hols! **

**Thanks to Daydream Omega, Blackfire, and French Chipmunk for their reviews of the last chapter.**

**Plz review and let me know what you think, thanks x**


	4. Chapter 3

They had been sitting and idly chatting for a while and everyone seemed perfectly content. However there was still an air of uncertainty, shown in the fact that they really hadn't progressed beyond small talk yet.

"Anyone want another beer?" Jack asked them getting up.

"Yes please sir." Sam said while the others declined, Daniel still only halfway through his first.

"Lightweight." Jack mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Daniel called after him.

"You were meant to!" He called back. Jack hummed tunelessly as he went to the fridge to get out two more beers. Just then the phone began to ring, after a few seconds Daniel yelled from the living room,

"You gonna get that Jack!" Walking back in and handing Sam her beer Jack replied.

"Nah, let the machine get it." He said sitting back down in his chair.

They heard the beep of the machine and Jack's voice telling the caller he wasn't home and to leave a message, then a quick stream of fluent Russian came from the speaker. They all looked at him curiously. Getting to his feet quickly Jack crossed the room and picked up the phone.

"What were they saying?" Sam whispered to Daniel.

"She said '_Pick up the phone, because I know Daniel can hear me and he might be able to tell who I am by the inflections in my accent'_." He whispered back.

"Could you? Tell who it was?" she whispered back.

"Not really, whoever she is she's pretty fluent in Russian." They turned to listen to what Jack was saying.

"No . . . that's just plain rude . . . no, well yes, maybe . . . NO!" he shouted and slammed the phone down. When he walked back towards them they all had looks of shock on there faces. "Russians!" he said jokingly. They looked at him incredulously. "Anyway . . ."

Suddenly there was a loud beeping of a car horn outside. Jack head snapped up at the sound. "She didn't . . ." he muttered. "I'll be right back." He said to them. He walked out slamming the front door behind him. It was quiet for a second before they heard Jack's voice loud and clearly through the closed front door.

"You are not taking my car!"

They all exchanged glances then got up and moved towards the door.

Jack stormed down the path and towards the road where Tal was sitting in his jeep.

"Come on, be reasonable . . " she began as she stepped out, talking to him over the bonnet of the car.

"Reasonable! Last time you borrowed my car I never saw it again! I'm being more than reasonable!"

"It's too far to walk." she said simply.

"Like that's my problem!" he replied, his voice still louder than usual.

"If you were coming with me, you could drive your precious car!" She said loudly.

"But I'm not! So give me the keys and go home!" he said walking round the front of the car. She tried to quickly get back in, but Jack ran the rest of the way round and got to her first. "No you don't." He said and grabbed her round the waist and threw her against the side of the car.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, a little too dramatically to be entirely realistic, Jack felt a pang of guilt nonetheless.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked. She nodded pitifully and stuck out her bottom lip and frowned. "Don't pout at me." He growled. She pouted at him defiantly. He gave her a death glare and took a menacing step forward.

"Ahem." Jack and Tal looked up to see Daniel, Teal'c and Carter standing at the bottom of his garden path on the sidewalk , watching them. Tal ducked down behind the car.

"It's a bit late for that." Jack whispered angrily at her.

"Captain Corrigan?" Carter asked incredulously. Tal stood up quickly.

"Sshhhh! The name's Gemma Graceman actually." She said sharply. Daniel looked at her contemplatively for a moment.

"That was one of the names in that folder we found at Jack's cabin." He said.

"That's why I like you Daniel," Tal said, "you're quick." She turned back to the door of the car and reached out a hand to open the door but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Ah. No."

She glared at him.

"Are you even going to attempt to explain this Jack?" Daniel asked. Jack ran a tired hand through his hair.

"I need another beer." He mumbled.

* * *

**Thanks to French Chipmunk for the review of the last chapter.**

**Okeydokie then, did you like, did you not like? Please review and tell me, critcism if constructive is always appreciated, also any ideas you have might be taken on board if i can write them in, so review, and make my day! x x x**


	5. Chapter 4

"Maybe I should just go . . ." Tal trailed off as she looked at the members of SG1.

"What and leave me to fend for myself?" Jack asked her.

"You're a big boy I'm sure you can handle it." He glared at her. "Fine, fine, in we go then." She said walking towards the house and making ushering movements with her arms. Jack rolled his eyes at her and gave a nod of reassurance to his team, who headed back into the house.

Jack and Tal followed, just before they reached the door Tal grabbed Jack's arm so he turned to face her. Smiling she leant forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I dunno." She smiled. "To cheer you up." She said and skipped into the house.

"It might take a little more than that!" he said "Tal?" he called after her as her closed the door behind them.

* * *

Jack dropped down into his favourite chair and glanced at his team, who taking his lead sat down too.

"Hey Jack?" Tal asked. "Can I borrow your phone?" Jack waved a hand in the direction of the phone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She smiled brightly at him, and picked up the phone and walked out of the room. A few seconds passed in silence before Daniel leaned forward and spoke.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead Jack?"

"Yep."

"She looks good for someone whose been dead for a couple of months." Daniel commented dryly.

"Sure does."

"Em, wasn't she pronounced dead?" Daniel asked. "By, like, a coroner."

"You ask me the _one_ thing I can't explain." Daniel looked at him. "She explained it to me, but I kinda phased out after a minute or two." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So you _knew_ she wasn't dead?" Carter asked.

"What really gave it away was when she came to her own funeral." He said sarcastically. "Seriously? No. But I kinda guessed when they said the body had gone missing." Jack shrugged. They looked up as Tal came back in the room. She replaced the phone on the receiver.

"Thanks. I assume you've filled them in, so I'll just be leaving then." She said innocently, they all looked at her incredulously. "Or not. You know, whatever." She said and sat down on the arm of Jack's chair.

"How is it that you are alive Captain Corrigan?" Teal'c asked.

"Straight to the point? Fair enough." She said. "To be honest I'm not 100 percent sure. But I figure that when General Carter tried to heal me with the hand device thing, that it worked, but it just took a bit of time for all the tissue to repair itself. When it finished and my heart kick started again, I'd already been pronounced dead." She shrugged off the fact that she'd technically been dead for a good few hours off like nothing.

"Just like that huh?" Daniel asked. She only shrugged in answer.

"I suppose it could be possible, but I'm no physician so I wouldn't really know." Carter said.

"Yeah, I was gonna go and ask my doctor but it just might have given me away." Tal said.

"Why didn't you just find someone and tell them what happened? I don't get why you had to use one of your 'secret identities' instead." Daniel asked.

"Felt like a change?" she said hopefully. Daniel raised his eyebrows at her. "Anne wasn't all she was cracked up to be you know." He looked at her questioningly. "You want the list? Fine." She sighed. "_She_ had done prison time, substance abuse, various failed relationships including a particularly messy divorce, physically, worked for some extremely shady government organisations, spent time in institutions for mentally unbalanced, had more than a one court-martial, known Jack O'Neill since before I could remember . . ." she trailed off. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before someone spoke.

"And we all know that last one can have horrific consequences." Jack quipped. Tal laughed.

"Oh yeah." Tal added. "And at the time, I thought that some old colleagues were involved in an assassination attempt on everyone's favourite Senator, and at the time I was still in their employment, it might have got a little messy."

"Assassination?" Daniel asked.

"Lets not get into _that_ conversation." Jack said, sitting up.

"Right." Tal muttered.

Discreetly, Jack met Teal'c's eyes then glanced to the door and back again. The Jaffa barely nodded his head.

"I believe it is time we took our leave, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said firmly.

"But-" Daniel began, but Jack and Teal'c were already standing. "Fine." He said dejectedly and he and Carter stood up. Jack led them to the door. As they stepped out the door Tal stepped into the doorway besides Jack.

"Err, you guys gonna rat me out?" she asked.

"Not at the moment." Daniel smiled at her as he walked down the path. Carter just frowned.

"Teal'c!" Jack called, Teal'c turned round. "Thanks." He mouthed. Teal'c nodded and smiled, then followed Daniel and Carter back towards the car round the corner.

Tal rested her chin on Jack's shoulder as the rest of SG1 walked round a corner and out of sight.

"That went well." She said quietly.

"Just peachy." He muttered.

* * *

Thank you to; stargate-fan, heather, Hot Girl Faith, Blackfire and pain in the mikta **for the reviews of the last chapter, much appreciated!**

stargate-fan, heather, Hot Girl Faith, Blackfire and pain in the mikta 

Hope you liked this chapter. I know I don't often write very long chapters, and this is no exception, but I try to update regularly to make up for it, so please forgive the shortness.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think, and any ideas you have. Thanks x


	6. Chapter 5

Daniel was sitting in his office studying photo's of an artefact SG7 had recently acquired on a mission. The language on the surface was a variation of a Goa'uld dialect, but there were some distinctly different characters which Daniel was sure he should know, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Sighing, he took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose frustratedly. He wasn't getting anywhere at all. The welcome distraction of the phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Daniel Jackson."

"_Hi Daniel."_

"Captain . . . Doctor . . . okay what do I call you?" he asked.

"_Tal, Tal's just fine, I tend to keep that nickname whoever I am."_ She said and he could almost hear the smile.

"Okay Tal. Why on earth are you phoning _me_?" he asked. There was a pause of silence.

"_I . . . can you meet me? This isn't exactly an 'over the phone conversation'."_ She sounded serious so Daniel agreed.

"Okay."

"_When can you get away?"_

"Give me an hour?"

"_Okay I'll meet you at your apartment okay?"_ she asked

"Sure." He replied. "See you soon."

"_Thanks Daniel."_ She said and hung up.

Putting the phone down, Daniel wondered what on earth could be so important, and how on earth she knew where he lived.

* * *

Jack his the mat of the training room with a soft thud for the third time in as many minutes.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said as he pulled Jack to his feet.

"Teal'c." Jack replied drawing out his friends name.

"You are boxing very poorly today."

"Why thank you Teal'c." Jack replied still catching his breath. Teal'c studied his friend.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss O'Neill?"

"Like what?" Jack said walking over to the bench where his water bottle sat.

"Perhaps the recent developments with Captain, " he paused "Doctor Graceman?" he corrected himself. Jack just looked at him for a minute, he picked up the bottle and took a drink, his eyes still never leaving Teal'c.

"Lets call it a day with the boxing, eh Teal'c?" he said.

"If you wish O'Neill." Teal'c said, Jack nodded and left the room, Teal'c watched him go with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

Daniel fumbled with the keys as he shoved them in the lock to his apartment door. He threw his keys down on the side table as he walked in, and walked towards the living room area, but soon stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting on his couch was Tal, playing on what looked like Jack's Gameboy. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said frowning at her. "How'd you get in here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He looked at her dubiously. "Seriously? You need to have a talk with Mrs. Walker downstairs, she just gave me the key!"

"I doubt she'd do that." He said while walking the rest of the way into the living room and sitting down on the other couch opposite her.

"Well I did tell her I was your girlfriend, but still, that was it." Daniel raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what was so important that we couldn't talk about it over the phone?" he asked.

"It's all business with you Doctor Jackson isn't it?" she asked, putting down the Gameboy on the couch next to her.

"You sounded kind of serious on the phone." He continued.

"Yeah well this is a kinda' serious situation." She replied distantly. She paused for a few seconds and then spoke again. "Okay. Here it is. Someone has taken out a contract on all your lives." She said leaning forward.

"Ooookay."

"Which is a bad thing."

"I guessed that."

"So obviously we need to do something about that."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that." she said. "Just after I 'died' I went on a dig in Egypt, we discovered a temple for worship to the Egyptian God Akon, built by the pharaoh Akhenaton. It was extremely large and untouched, as no-one had previously been able to enter as the writings on the outside of the chamber had never been seen before."

"Goa'uld?"

"Exactly. I made a swift exit when the government sent in their people to take over."

"Why haven't I heard about this? I mean this is a major find . . ."

"Take one guess as to who is running the site."

"NID."

"Exactly. But that's not the point."

"What is?"

"Inside the temple was a stone tablet, on it there was a Stargate address." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out something wrapped in cloth.

"You stole it!" he exclaimed as she unwrapped the tablet and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well … yeah."

"I still don't see what this has got to do with people wanting to kill us."

"Don't you see it's perfect! Send a MALP to the planet, if it's still there you guys can go on a long mission while everything dies down here."

"Tal … I don't know. A lot of things could go wrong with that plan. For one the gate may have been buried on that planet, it could still be 'occupied'. And I doubt Jack or Teal'c will be up for a 'baby-sitting the scientists' mission, and it's not exactly Sam's field of expertise."

"Yeah but you guys can go on the first mission can't you? Just to scope the place out, like you usually do?"

"Yeah but …"

"C'mon Daniel just a little time, that's all we need. I know these guys, they're not renowned for their patience, if they can't get you in a week or two they'll give up! Please? Just try? I don't want to see anything happen to you guys, who'd save the world if you weren't around?" she asked pleadingly. He laughed.

"You've got a point there. Okay I'll suggest it to General Hammond, that doesn't mean we'll get to go or anything, but I'll try." She grinned and jumped up off of the couch and walked round and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Daniel." She said into his shoulder. Pulling away she sat on the coffee table. "I'll just have to lay low for a while." She mumbled to herself.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh didn't I mention? They're after me too." She said lightly.

"What?" he said startled.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." She said indignantly.

"Maybe you could come with us." He said thoughtfully.

"Don't be stupid Daniel . . ."

"After all you were part of the team from Egypt right?"

"Actually I was the head of the group, but there's no way . . ."

"I'm sure General Hammond would understand."

"Well I'm not so sure." She said angrily.

"Just let me talk to him, I'll have a 'hypothetically speaking' conversation with him and see how he reacts." He said encouragingly.

"Damn it Daniel!" she sighed. "Okay just don't mention names okay?" she turned round and wrapped the tablet back up and handed it to him. "Take this okay? You'll need the address."

"Thanks." He said and put in his pocket.

"I'd better go." She said and pulled a hat out of her jacket pocket and put it on, pulling it down so it partially covered her face. "Hang on I'll give you my number so you can ring me and tell me how it goes." She said and pulled a card out of her back pocket. "Thanks again Daniel, and watch your back yeah?"

"I will, you too." She smiled at him and then got up to leave.

"Don't tell Jack about this for now? Please?" she asked .

"Okay, but why?"

"I . . . just don't tell him yeah?"

"Sure."

"See you soon then." She said and made her way out.

"Hopefully." He muttered as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Okay thanks for the reviews people! totally love you guys! Heres the next chapter, my longest one yet be proud! please review and tell me what you think! thanks x **


	7. AN

**I absolutely hate it wen people do this, but i'm so sorry i'm going to do it now! **

**I have my exams in OMG 3 weeks! and havn't revised at all, I am soo screwed, so i'm going to put my head down and get to it! Go me! **

**Unfortunately that means no updates for about a month:( Sorry to anyone reading, but once i pass my exams i'll have all the doss time in the world to write wonderful fan fiction masterpieces! lol, or not. **

**Anyways! Stay tuned and I'll update when I've done my exams, all 8 and a half hours of them, over 4 days! evilness . . . anyways review the last chapter if you didn't and thanks x x x**


	8. Chapter 6

"Miss . . . . Graceman, you'll understand that I am extremely reluctant to go through with this, and officially if anyone ever asks I didn't recognise you."

"Of course sir."

"It is only because you have told me you believe the lives of my top people to be in danger, and if Doctor Jackson," Hammond said, indicating Daniel with his hand who was standing next to Tal in his office in front of his desk "hadn't been so thorough in his belief that you were telling the truth . . ."

"With all due respect sir I get it." Tal said. "You don't trust me, you'd rather not be doing this, I get it. Honestly, I don't trust me and I'd rather not be doing this either." She said. Hammond nodded, frowning.

"Very well, I think it's about time we introduced you to the rest of SG1." He said.

"Convenient someone forgot to put the screen back up wasn't it?" Tal asked smirking slightly as she glanced at the usually transparent window into the briefing room, which was currently blocked by the screen.

"Mmm." Daniel muttered as General Hammond opened the door to his office and went in.

They heard Jack say "Whose the new science dweeb you've assigned to us then?" Daniel heard her mutter 'I think that's our cue." as she entered the room, he followed right behind her.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed as Tal and Daniel sat down at the briefing table across from the others. Before Jack could open his mouth again General Hammond spoke.

"SG1, Doctor Gemma Graceman, Doctor Graceman, SG1." He said shortly, she smiled at them all. Jack looked at her suspiciously and looked about to say something else but Hammond cut him off again. "Doctor Jackson if you would?"

"Of course." He said and took a deep breath. "A recent dig in Egypt uncovered the remains of a temple to the Egyptian God Aton. Aton or Aten, was a sun god, depicted as the solar disk emitting rays which ended in human hands." Daniel said indicating a picture on the screen.

"I have not heard of this Aton, or encountered Jaffa with this symbol" Teal'c said.

"Really?" Daniel asked, then continued. "The pharaoh Akhenaton declared Aton to be the only god, and in opposition to the Amon-Re priesthood of Thebes, built the city of Akhetaton as the centre for Aton's worship. But Aton's religion is poorly understood and after Akhenaton's death, the old religion was restored." Daniel stopped and looked at Tal. "Until now." He noticed the others looking at her too, but they might have been doing that already. "As I said already there was a recent dig which discovered the remains of one of Aton's temples, there were many artefacts, writings and so on within the structure which told us a great deal more about the specifics of the religion. They also found a group of unidentifiable hieroglyphs." Daniel said and pressed a button on the screen remote, on the screen there appeared seven familiar looking symbols.

"Gate co-ordinates." Sam said, Daniel nodded.

"The writings around it mentioned Aton's fortress, and a safe refuge for the loyal where beams of light controlled by Aton himself defended against the unholy."

"A hand device." Sam said.

"Or staff weapons of zats." Daniel said. "Or something bigger and better for all we know."

"Sounds like this place is worth a visit." Jack said absently, eyes still glancing across to Tal every two seconds.

"My thoughts exactly, you have a go, dismissed." Hammond said and left the room, went into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Well I'll just be going then." Tal said getting up to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Jack growled. "Not before you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Why does something have to be going on? You so paranoid! It's all conspiracy theory this! And secret government agencies that!"

"Something is always going on when you turn up out of nowhere."

"I haven't turned up out of nowhere! I was in charge of that dig, and they called me and asked if I'd want to take part on a related expedition, I had to add a few fake ohs and ahs here and there where appropriate, and here I am!"

"Coincidence?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Exactly."

"You'll forgive me if I don't totally believe you." He said.

"Of course, it's not in your nature to trust people." She said calmly and with a glance at Daniel left the room.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced round at his team before his eyes landed on Daniel.

"You knew didn't you?" he accused, Daniel just looked at him before he walked out too. Jack made a frustrated sound before he stormed out down the stairs. Teal'c and Carter shared a look before also making there way out.

* * *

**Hello! I updated, sorry for the delay, I have one exam left so it hopefully wont be too long before i update again.**

**Thanks for reviews from; **xandria, feb04, Blackfire **of the last chapters.**

**Read and review and make my day! Please, constructive criticism appeciated, as well as all out praise and worship of course.**


	9. Chapter 7

Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Tal were standing at the bottom of the ramp in the gateroom. Tal stood on the left, a few steps away from the others, chewing on her lip nervously. Daniel walked towards her and stood next to her.

"He was a little annoyed wasn't he?" he said in an undertone, aware of Teal'c and Sam's eyes, and ears, on them.

"Understatement." Tal sighed.

"You okay?"

"Don't worry I've known Jack for a long time, I'd say about half that time he was pissed about something, I can handle him being mad." Daniel nodded understandingly as the gate activated. Jack walked in a few seconds later.

"Move out." He ordered curtly. Carter glanced at Daniel before making her way up the ramp behind Teal'c, Daniel and Tal followed and Jack trudged behind them.

They stepped out onto an arid desert planet, on the horizon there was a large and impressive stone temple.

"Teal'c your with me." Jack said. "Carter you can escort the archaeologists." He said snidely before walking to the left of the Stargate, Teal'c following him. They stood still for a minute watching their retreating backs.

"Well," Carter finally said "lets get going then shall we?"

"Right." Daniel muttered as he and Tal followed her towards the temple.

* * *

Daniel glanced across the room where Tal was frantically scribbling down notes from the wall of the room they were in in her journal.

Jack and Teal'c still weren't back, he wondered whether Jack was purposely taking his time so he could avoid Tal. Daniel had rarely seen him as angry, but in those situation Jack had tended to take the anger out on the individual involved, Daniel doubted Jack would voluntarily injure Tal and so his fury didn't have an outlet. Eventually Daniel knew his curiosity would get the better of him though and he'd seek her out, probably him too.

"Daniel." Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up. "You spaced out for a minute then." Sam said.

"Yeah. Sorry." he smiled.

"No problem." She said. "So . . . what's the story here then?" she asked.

"Well it's definitely a temple for the worship of Aton, it's all 'bow to his greatness' this and 'crumble and his wrathful gaze' that." he commented, Sam smiled.

"Anything for me to play with yet?" she asked.

"Not that I've found." He said.

"Daniel! Major Carter!" Tal called to them. They quickly walked over to where she was working.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I think . . ." she said as she ran her hands over the wall, "that I've found something for you to do." She ran her hand over the symbol for water, for fire, ear and wind. When she'd touched the last one they all lit up and the section of wall in front of them sunk back to reveal an entrance to another room. Without even looking back she walked into the room.

It was wall to wall, floor and ceiling, all in black marble. There was a counter across the back wall and a black marble table in the centre. Walking to the centre, Tall crouched down and felt underneath with her hand. The cover of the table retracted to reveal an array of different crystals.

Sam went forward straight away and began fiddling with things. Tal stepped back and stood next to Daniel in the doorway. He looked at her.

"Well done." He said, she shrugged.

"She looked bored, had to find something for her to do." She said. They turned round as they heard the thudding of heavy boots on the floor.

"What the hells going on?" Jack demanded.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"We got buildings growing outta' the ground out there!" he said.

"Ooops." Tal said, Jack glared at her.

"Sorry sir." Carter said coming out of the room to join them. "I may have inadvertently triggered something." She said.

"Right." Jack said in a tone that said 'I should of known' without him actually having to say it. "Teal'c, Daniel stay in there and make sure Carter doesn't blow us all up." He said, they all nodded and went into the room, Daniel glanced back at Tal before he entered.

"So . . ." Jack began.

"So?" Tal questioned

"Why exactly are you on our little field trip with us?" he asked in a completely fake uninterested tone.

"I was in charge of the dig that-"

"I was in the briefing." He stopped her. "Really. Why?" She sighed, not knowing what to say, she had to say something.

"I gave Daniel the tablet with the gate co-ordinates, I wanted to get you guys away for a while." She told him.

"Somehow I don't think it was so you could plan us a surprise party." He said.

"No."

"Then why?"

"I-" she hesitated. "There's a contract out on you." she murmured. He looked at her steadily.

"As in . . ." she nodded. "Well it was only a matter of time." he said.

"All of you." she told him.

"As in . . ." he gestured towards the room the rest of SG1 occupied.

"Yeah. I remembered this tablet I got from the sight so I gave it to Daniel and he had a word with Hammond and there you go, off world where no-one can get you." she said quickly. He gaped at her.

"Let me get this straight." He said slowly. "You told DANIEL?" She nodded at him as the others came outside after hearing raised voices. "Daniel." He said softly disbelievingly. "Instead of me, you told Daniel?" he questioned again, gripping her forearm. She flinched. He frowned at her and looked down at her arm where he held it. She pulled it out of his grip and took a step back. "And who told you?" he asked softly.

"I-" she stammered.

"Please don't tell me it was who I think it was?" he asked her. "Tal?"

"He . . . I . . ." She angrily wiped a tear away from her face and fled the room.

"Crap." Jack growled, kicking the wall, thankful for his steel tipped boots.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned. Jack glanced up to see the three of them gazing at him in concern.

"Back to work kids." Jack said distractedly, gazing up at the door Tal had just walked out of.

* * *

**Holy hannah it's been a millenium since I updated! I apologise sincerely if there's anyone out there still reading! Thanks to the reviewers of previous chapters! **

**Please review, even if it's just to rant at me for my tardiness!**


	10. Chapter 8

As Jack paced restlessly outside, the others continued with their work, Teal'c helping Daniel with the translation and Carter studying the 'glowy doohickey' they'd discovered. Daniel came out of the stuffy room for some air and Jack looked up. Daniel gave him an inquisitive look.

"Sometimes I worry about you Daniel." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"For someone so intelligent, you can be pretty darn stupid. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked staring at him with hard eyes. Daniel shrugged.

"She asked me not to."

"_She asked you not to?_ What kind of reason is that?" he demanded. "For cryin' out loud Daniel, didn't you think I might be able to do something about it other than running away?"

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

"I would have come up with something. I know these people Daniel."

"Is that because you used to be one of these people?" Daniel questioned, Jack glared at him and avoided the question.

"I can't believe her, going to you instead of me." He resumed pacing and began to gesture wildly. "I'm gonna' kill Chris when I find him." He hissed menacingly, so menacingly in fact that Daniel feared for this man Chris's life.

"Who?" Daniel asked but didn't receive an answer as Tal chose that moment to storm back into the temple. In the few seconds of silence before she spoke Daniel noticed the sounds of Sam and Teal'c working in the other room had ceased. Eavesdropping. Jack wouldn't be pleased.

"I just thought," Tal began, "Why should I be the one hiding outside? I've saved all your arses at the cost of a few bruises, and I'm running away? What's that about?" she said and came to a stop near Daniel and Jack.

"That's about you hiding the fact that that slimy, cowardly, back stabbing, two faced, weasley little bast-"

"And you're wondering why I didn't tell you?" she interrupted.

"If I'd know I could have-"

"Beat him into a coma? Again?" she questioned. Jack glanced at Daniel who was frowning at him.

"You what!" he demanded, as he spoke he heard footsteps behind him, Sam and Teal'c had joined the party.

"It's not how it sounds."

"It's exactly how it sounds Jack." Tal growled.

"I, well, yeah . . ."

"Two months!" she added.

"You beat a person into a two month coma?" Daniel asked disgustedly.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it!" Jack defended.

"I won't argue with that, but I also won't provide you with your alibi, again." Tal said.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't have been like that this time." Jack shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other under the scrutinising stares of his team. "I would have just . . . talked to him." Tal looked incredulous and pulled of her jacket and held out her arms in front of him. There were dark painful looking, hand shaped, purple bruises around her wrists. She pushed up her sleeves to reveal similar looking bruises on her upper arms.

"Tell me you wouldn't have hurt him." She said quietly. He looked away and stared at his boots, his silence all the answer they needed. "Don't blame Daniel, if you have to blame someone blame me. But I was only trying to protect you." She said. He looked up at her and met her emerald green eyes with his.

"And who was protecting you?"

* * *

**Apologies for shortness, but I wanted to do something to make up for my shameful lack of posting recently . . . Please read and review! x**


	11. Chapter 9

Previously: _There were dark painful looking, hand shaped, purple bruises around her wrists. She pushed up her sleeves to reveal similar looking bruises on her upper arms._

"_Tell me you wouldn't have hurt him." She said quietly. He looked away and stared at his boots, his silence all the answer they needed. "Don't blame Daniel, if you have to blame someone blame me. But I was only trying to protect you." She said. He looked up at her and met her emerald green eyes with his._

"_And who was protecting you?"_

He looked at her steadily, watched as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I-" she started but a painfully familiar sound from outside stopped her. Jack's hands immediately reached for his P-90.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is." He said gruffly.

"If you think it is a death glider than I'm afraid I cannot O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Thanks for that." Jack muttered. He darted forward to the door and glimpsed around it. No ground troops. Yet. His eyes followed the glider as it made another swoop over the abandoned temple. "Just the glider at the moment." He informed them. "Pack it up anyway." He ordered, and was met with an indignant 'sir' and two pleading 'Jack's. "You've got five minutes."

Carter quickly made her way back into the chamber, and Daniel started frantically scribbling notes in his journal. Tal took the initiative and took out a camera and started taking shots of the writings on the walls. He watched her from where he stood by the door, eyes lingering on the bruising on her arms. He tore his eyes away as he felt his anger grow, he couldn't get distracted now with the imminent threat of Jaffa troops. He returned his gaze outside and began scouring the landscape, Teal'c doing the same at his side.

He didn't turn round as he heard footsteps approaching.

"All done Carter?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I managed to find the control crystal and the memory crystal. So we have all the data that was stored on it, and whoever is outside can't make whatever this is work." she said quickly in one breath.

"Good work." he nodded, glancing round at her and over her shoulder where Daniel was still scribbling away with Tal pulling at his arm to get him to get moving. "Daniel!" he barked. "Let's go!"

"Coming, coming." He responded, shoving his journal in his pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Sir?" Carter questioned as she watched him study the landscape outside. He shrugged. There were only two options really.

"Stay, or run?" he asked them.

"If we stay we will be captured." Teal'c said.

"And if we run, it's likely they'll shoot at us and we'll get blown to pieces." Daniel said.

"Likely, but not definite. I prefer the sound of those odds." Jack said. "Me and Teal'c will watch your six and provide cover fire." He said, glancing out again, the glider had disappeared. "It's gone for now." He told them. "Let's go. Whoever gets there first, dial the gate." He said as he ushered them out of the building.

They all sprinted across the dry sandy ground towards the stargate. Reaching the DHD first, Daniel quickly began to dial.

"Hurry up Daniel." Tal breathed as her eyes tracked the glider that was rapidly approaching.

"Teal'c!" Jack shouted as he pointed his P-90 at the advancing aircraft. Teal'c took up position aiming his staff weapon at the glider also. There eyes remained focused on it, not even turning away when the gate engaged and the wormhole opened.

Almost immediately the glider began firing at them, explosions setting off all around them.

"GO!" Jack called as he and Teal'c backed up towards the gate, still shooting at the glider. The other didn't need telling twice, Daniel and Sam sped towards the gate, Tal close behind. Teal'c managed to get a last shot in at the glider before they too jumped through the gate.

* * *

**I'm afraid Drifting has been drifting . . . haven't updated in a long time! I'm really sorry, I got writesr block and couldn't get anywhere with it! I thnk we'll just have a few more deep dark secrets about Jack's past let out and then I'll wrap it up. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


End file.
